Saya
Saya is the younger sister of Jin Kisaragi and Ragna the Bloodedge she is an artificial doll created by Relius for being used as a vessel for the Goddess of Death, Hades Izanami. Information Saya was born with a frail body, and throughout her life, she was bullied by her brother Jin. Her other brother, Ragna, was more caring, spending plenty of time with her. Jin grew jealous of the relationship Ragna and Saya shared, eventually attempting to kill her, two years after she gave Jin the Nox Nyctores, Yukianesa. She was kidnapped by Yūki Terumi on the same day he killed her caretaker, burned the church she was raised in for years, and cut off her brother's right arm. She was given to Relius Clover. According to the Drama CD The Wheel of Fortune, Relius and Terumi were planning to use her body as a "Vessel" for something, later revealed to be Hades Izanami. Noel Vermillion/Mu -No.12-, Lambda -No.11- and Nu -No.13-, are all copies of her, sharing her physical traits and some of her memories. However, the reason why she herself is their basis, if any, has yet to be explained. During BlazBlue: Continuum Shift, Saya revealed herself for the first time since her kidnapping as the Imperator of the NOL, with Hazama and Relius as her subordinates. In The Wheel of Fortune Drama CD, which shows the timeline where Noel did not exist, it was revealed that Jin and Saya were very affectionate towards each other when they were young. They enjoyed playing together, and Jin's attitude towards Saya was completely different from the current timeline. Powers and Abilities While she has not shown any specific abilities yet, the BlazBlue Material Collection mentions that she has incredibly high Armagus aptitude. Due to Saya being possessed by Hades Izanami, she is also immortal, being unaffected by time, which also renders Hakumen's Time Killer useless. Appearance Saya is a young woman with very long, violet hair tied into a ponytail, and soulless red eyes. She wears a white-and-red Imperial Japanese-style outfit, tied with a light blue sash, with a golden crown and a dark cape over her shoulders. When she was a child, she had medium-length blond hair, green eyes, and wore a white dress. Personality As a young girl, Saya loved her family and always looked up to Ragna, but had a strained relationship with Jin due to his jealousy. Even as she is being possessed by Hades Izanami, the Goddess remarks that she can 'feel' the strong attachment that the real Saya has towards Ragna. Saya also despises Terumi, due to the fact that he destroyed her life, and used her for his plans to destroy the world. This hatred is strong enough to affect even Izanami, who is normally emotionless, and simply dislikes him for his "playful" nature; Izanami clearly stated that those are Saya's feelings. Musical Themes Gallery True Ending (Calamity Trigger, Story Mode Illustration, 3).png|Saya during Ragna and Jin's childhood. True Ending (Calamity Trigger, Story Mode Illustration, 2).png|Saya and Ragna. File:Saya (Concept Artwork, 1).jpg File:Saya (Concept Artwork, 2).jpg File:Hades Izanami (Story Mode Artwork, Normal).png BlazBlue Alter Memory (Episode 1, Screenshot, 5).jpg|Anime version of the young Saya *Click here to view all images of Saya Trivia * In The Wheel of Fortune Drama CD, Terumi brought an unconscious Saya to Relius just after he burned down the church, while Relius commented that her body will be useful for a "vessel", implying that her role at the end Continuum Shift's true ending might be linked to possession, and not her actual consciousness. This is even foreshadowed by Rachel in her own bad ending, where she is not surprised to see Saya at all, asking her if she has finally "awakened". This was later confirmed in BlazBlue: Chronophantasma where it is revealed that Saya is being possessed by Hades Izanami; the Goddess of death. * The Material Collection mentions that Saya has incredibly high Ars Armagus aptitudes, and the reason she was raised in the church was to hide her from Terumi. This may imply that Terumi already tried to capture her sometime in the past. * For reasons unknown, her Japanese voice was redubbed for the release of Extend. This could have possibly happened because Kanako Kondō's performance sounded almost exactly like Noel and Mu, which would give away the Imperator's relation to them. * Saya, like Noel, has atrociously bad cooking skills, being able to turn simple jam into what could only be described as 'black sludge'. * in Centralfiction,when Izanami is electrocuted Saya is shown to have no bones and she has a doll like figure hinted to be artificial. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Non-playable Characters Category:Humans Category:Observers Category:Calamity Trigger Characters Category:Continuum Shift Characters Category:Continuum Shift II Characters Category:Continuum Shift Extend Characters Category:Chronophantasma Characters Category:Chronophantasma Extend Characters Category:The Wheel of Fortune Characters Category:Centralfiction Characters Category:Artificial Beings